Piezoelectric materials now enable to envisage multiple applications in sports, and particularly in the field of so-called “smart” rackets. Such materials indeed enable to convert mechanical energy into electric power, and conversely. For example, Head Tyrolia Mares has designed a racket having a frame comprising piezoelectric fibers and vibration sensors connected to an electronic chip. The sensors measure the vibrations of the racket frame when a ball is hit and transmit this information to the electronic chip. The latter accordingly determines an opposite vibration of the frame and controls the piezoelectric fibers of the frame so that they apply the opposite vibration, thus neutralizing the first vibrations generated by the shot. This thus results in a more rigid racket frame, which is a way to fight tennis-elbow, such an inflammation being frequently observed on 60% of regular players.
One of the main difficulties of a beginner in a string racket sport, for example, tennis, is to center the ball with respect to the racket at the time of the shot, be it forehand or backhand. Indeed, a beginner is primarily so concerned with hitting back the ball that he/she has trouble determining whether the ball is well centered. For advanced players, having statistics as to where they hit the strings of a racket, possibly in combination with the hitting power, for example enables to work on their placement and to refine their hitting technique. Currently, such information is determined by judgment, by the actual player or by a trainer, and is thus very incomplete.